


House Training

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Feminine Harry, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: If Ben looked back on the first six months that Harry had been living in his attic, he might have been able to piece together the breadcrumbs that had led them here: to Harry regularly sleeping in his and Meri’s marital bed—but only when Harry was good.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Harry Styles/Ben Winston/Meredith Winston
Kudos: 53





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

If Ben looked back on the first six months that Harry had been living in his attic, he might have been able to piece together the breadcrumbs that had led them here: to Harry regularly sleeping in his and Meri’s marital bed—but only when Harry was good. 

Harry was astonishingly obedient for a nineteen-year-old, to the point where Ben began to feel a bit exasperated by his failed efforts to trip Harry up just so he and Meri would have an excuse to punish the boy on occasion.

And Harry enjoyed his punishments every bit as much as he enjoyed his rewards, but that didn’t mean that his naughty side often won out. Ben knew already that Harry thrived on being praised; but he wanted to see Harry get off on being humiliated, too.

But it wasn’t until the week leading up to Harry’s birthday that Ben finally got the opportunity to realise that fantasy.

“You don’t have any meetings or flights for the next two weeks,” Meri said breezily as she stirred the pot of beef stew simmering on the stove. Harry was upstairs, writing or something, but he’d be down for dinner once it was done. “Neither does Harry,” she added, as though she’d been reading Ben’s thoughts.

Ben lifted an eyebrow and set the book he’d been reading back down onto their tiny little kitchen table. “You want to go on holiday?” he assumed.

Meri shook her head as she turned around to face him. “I just thought we could all make the most of our time at home before Harry’s birthday,” she replied with a pointed look.

Ben nodded slowly. “Any ideas, then?”

“I have a few.”

The first of Meri’s ideas necessitated the overnighting of a maid outfit, which fit Harry so poorly that they decided to throw it out after just one morning in which Meri alternated between having Harry scrub the floors on his hands and knees and ordering him to lick her out whenever she got bored of watching. And as much as Ben appreciated Meri’s judgement, he’d found something lacking in the sight of Harry in black and white frills. Too artificial, he decided

The next thing they tried suited all three of them a lot more.

“Caught him wanking off in bed,” Meri announced as she walked into their bedroom two days later while Ben was still in bed. There was something clutched in her right hand, but it wasn’t until she stepped through the doorway that Ben realised it was a leash, and at the end of it: Harry, with a collar around his throat and his hands behind his back as he shuffled forward on his knees looking shamefully apologetic.

It only took Ben a few seconds to get into the right headspace for Meri’s games. “Disobeying already?” Ben replied in an even tone, taking care to keep any trace of excitement out of his voice. He’d been eagerly waiting for Harry to slip up ever since he’d suggested that Harry forego coming unless either Meri or Ben himself specifically permitted it. But as always, Harry had been good. Too good. Until now. “Thought you promised not to be naughty.”

“I wasn’t going to make myself come,” Harry gasped out just as Meri yanked the leash hard, almost sending him tumbling face-first onto the floor.

“He needs to be punished,” Meri insisted, heedless of Harry’s pleading. “What do you think?”

Ben thought a simple spanking was too easy. That Harry would enjoy it too much. “Help him onto the bed,” he decided. “Can you get the flogger from the wardrobe?”

While Meri busied herself with that, Ben scooted out from under the sheets and carefully arranged Harry just the way he wanted him—on his stomach, his head turned to the side and legs spread wide enough for Ben to pull his cock and balls down between them.

Harry let out a harsh whine once he realised what Ben meant to do; this wasn’t the first time Ben had doled out this sort of punishment, but it was somewhat of a rarity, reserved only for special occasions. Ben ignored the noise in favour of securing Harry’s ankles to the bedposts. No matter how good Harry wanted to be, he wouldn’t be able to control his reflexes once Ben got started.

“Not too much too fast, you think?” Ben murmured softly to Meri after getting up to meet her in the doorway.

She shook her head as she passed him the flogger. “He wanted me to catch him,” she replied confidently. “Don’t let him come after, either.”

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t question her decision as he made his way back over to the bed where Harry was waiting. The only warning he gave before the first strike with the flogger against Harry’s taint was the touch of his hand, soft against the inside of Harry’s thigh.

After, Harry was a sobbing, throbbing mess, his prick no doubt bruised from the abuse it had taken. Ben wasn’t sure that he’d have been able to come even if Meri would have allowed it, but it was a moot point anyway. He uncuffed Harry’s ankles, untied his wrists, and carried him into the bathroom for a soothing hot bath while Meri finished up breakfast.

Ben ended up cradling Harry, who was too exhausted to hold himself up, under the water, his arms wrapped securely around Harry’s waist as they laid back-to-front in the luxuriously large tub that Ben had bought Meri for their anniversary.

It was silent as they sat there together, and the longer the silence went on, the more Ben started to wonder….

“Hurts,” Harry whimpered as Ben slid his hand downward to fondle Harry’s soft cock, exploring, without any real intent.

“How bad?” Ben wondered. “Do you want me to stop?”

Harry hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.

Ben continued to grope blindly between Harry’s legs, pushing up between his testicles as Harry tensed against him, hissing quietly in pain, before moving even further down to probe at Harry’s hole until he relaxed enough for Ben to push his finger inside up to the knuckle. 

It couldn’t have felt good, Ben thought as he wiggled his finger around, and Harry was barely reacting to the sensation, but there was something heady in the knowledge that Ben could do whatever he liked to Harry, and that Harry would let him, unquestioningly.

They were interrupted before things could go much further by Meri, who glared at Ben in warning as she walked into the bathroom to inform them that breakfast was ready, her eyes alighting almost instantly on the position of Ben’s hand between Harry’s thighs.

“I can get Harry dressed if you’d like to set the table,” Meri said meaningfully as she leaned down to help Harry out of the tub so that Ben could climb out as well.

Ben nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leaning past her to grab a towel from the hook. “Of course, darling.”

Ben expected Harry to remain perfectly docile and obedient for the remainder of the day after being punished so thoroughly first thing in the morning, but he hadn’t counted on Meri constantly and consistently teasing Harry all day long, keeping him right on the edge of coming without ever giving him a single ounce of relief. 

And Harry _was_ good—for a little while, anyway. But Ben could see his self-control starting to crumble as the day wore on, and it was no surprise when Harry finally dissolved into a puddle at his feet while he was chopping veg for their dinner.

“Meri,” Ben called out in a calm tone, continuing to chop the onion in front of him even though Harry was already frantically grinding his cock against Ben’s leg as he worked. Ben looked down and gave Harry a light kick, just enough to dislodge him, as though he were a disobedient pet.

When Meri came downstairs, her expression was stern, and Ben watched calmly as she tied Harry’s hands and forearms behind his back again before bending him over right there onto the kitchen counter and spanking the living daylights out of him.

And despite all his punishments, Harry was still an incurable nuisance at the dinner table.

Even with a makeshift gag—Ben’s napkin—stuffed in his mouth, he wouldn’t stop whimpering as he slowly ground down against the toe of Ben’s nice brown-leather brogues, wetting them with his own slick.

Neither Ben nor Meri paid him any attention as they ate their dinner, but that didn’t stop Harry from squirming, rubbing his face against Ben’s shin as he desperately tried to seek any kind of friction with his hands tied behind his back.

Meri had dressed him after his bath in one of her summer dresses and had put him in a pair of her panties, too—a pair that would now have to be replaced after being soaked through during dinner.

Meri sighed after a particularly loud yelp and set down her fork. She stared across the table at Ben. “Can’t you shut him up?”

Ben lifted an eyebrow. “We can’t give him a treat every time he whines, Mer.” He didn’t bother to point out that it had been her idea to deprive him and that she had the power to decide otherwise at any time, at her pleasure. He knew she didn’t need the reminder.

“Then make him earn it,” Meri finally replied, picking up her fork again to take another bite without ever once glancing down at the object of their conversation.

Ben set his own fork down and glared at Harry. Here he was, trying to have a nice dinner with his wife, and Harry couldn’t control himself for even five whole minutes. 

“Harry,” Ben scolded as he leaned down to take the napkin from his mouth, “I thought I told you to be quiet during dinner.”

Harry gasped around a sob. “I’m sorry,” he replied, still moving his hips in small circles, desperate for relief. “I can’t—”

“Speak up, then, if you’re going to ruin our dinner like this.” Ben nudged his shoe a little harder into Harry’s crotch, earning a bitten-off yelp in return. “Come on, Harry. Beg.”

“Please,” Harry cried out. “Please let me come, please. I need to come, Ben, please—” 

It took only a slight push with his foot for Ben to knock Harry down onto his back. With his hands tied behind him, he went over like a bowling pin, helpless to break his own fall.

Harry laid there with his legs spread, Meri’s dress rucked up around his waist, his cock hard and straining through her panties. 

Ben pushed down hard with his foot, knowing it would’ve hurt even without the flogging, and that it must have been agony after, but Harry didn’t seem to care. He pushed back up into it, begging for more until it was too much and the sounds coming out of his mouth no longer even resembled words.

When he came, he finally went silent. 

“About time,” Meri remarked, still heedless of the trembling mess lying with his head almost between her feet under the dinner table. “I thought he’d never shut up.”

Ben topped off his glass of wine and sipped at it pensively. “Think he’ll be ready for another after dessert?”

Meri laughed softly and shook her head. “He better be,” was all she said in reply as Harry lay there softly whimpering on the ground.

Immediately following dessert, which Ben handfed to Harry as the boy knelt obediently next to his chair, Ben contemplated untying Harry, but after glancing down again at the dark stain on the front of Meri’s knickers when Harry slowly clambered to his feet with Ben’s help, Ben decided against it. If Harry couldn’t be good long enough to get through one dinner, then he could still benefit from the additional discipline. And of course, there was the fact that Ben thought he was prettier like this, all wide-eyed and teary as the bindings around his wrists and forearms pushed his chest out, his nipples straining against the lace front of the dress.

“Meri wants you to come for her again,” Ben told Harry as he steered the boy back into the kitchen, where Meri was already in the process of doing the dishes. “She wants you to give her a show.” He pushed Harry away from him without giving him any further guidance. 

Meri wasn’t any help either. She simply glanced up at Harry with an unimpressed expression, pausing with a plate in her hands as she waited for Harry to get on with it. “Well?” she prompted after several seconds had gone by during which Harry still hadn’t moved.

Harry turned his head, blinking at Ben in confusion before turning toward Meri again. When he repeated the action, still looking as helpless as ever, Ben decided to give him a little help and angled his own gaze downward at the corner of the kitchen counter that Meri had bent him over earlier.

Harry still didn’t move at first, but then he stumbled forward, slowly, until he was flush with the corner of the counter as he glanced over his shoulder again seeking Ben’s approval.

Ben gave a tiny nod in confirmation and then crossed his arms over his chest to wait. 

Meri didn’t adjust her stance at all, and it was impressive how much dominance she managed to radiate from every centimetre of her tiny frame as she stared coldly at Harry, her stony demeanour in no way diminished even by the yellow rubber gloves she wore on her hands as she watched Harry slowly hump against the corner until his cock was hard and straining against her knickers again, the fabric so thin now that they were nearly transparent.

Ben could tell when Harry was nearly about to come, the rhythm of his hips stuttering, his breathing growing heavy…. Ben’s eyes connected with Meri’s from across the kitchen, and he dropped his arms in an instant before walking up behind Harry and grabbing the olive oil from the counter in one swift movement.

“Keep going,” Ben growled into Harry’s ear as he shoved his trousers down just far enough to free his own cock before flipping up the hem of Harry’s dress to reveal his arse under Meri’s knickers. Ben didn’t bother with more than two fingers before slicking up his cock and shoving straight in, just as Harry shuddered to orgasm against the corner of the kitchen counter, his arse spasming wildly around Ben’s cock.

And all the while, Meri just watched.


End file.
